Fairy Tail Omakes!
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Fairy Tail Omakes Neko-Tiara style! It's about a lot of ideas that I got and I had to write down. They are mostly Lucy-centric, but it may change and maybe I do anothers pairings Gruvia, GaLe, Bacchus/Cana... Enter and enjoy! All belongs to Hiro Mashima!
1. After Yukino were defeated

Hello, everybody! This is my first omake! Well, before it starts, it's very important to read this: There will be a few more omakes in this fanfic and it is because there're a lot of scenes that I would like to include in Fairy Tail so don't be disappointed with me because they're going to be funny!

Disclaimer: All belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama

Chapter V – Omake! What happened after Yukino was defeated by Kagura

Lucy was stunned! She had seen the 13th Zodiac Key and she felt so happy but at the same time, she was disappointed because Yukino lost. She was strong, Lucy could feel it but not as strong as she seemed. So, when her teammates went to celebrate their victory, the blonde mage went to Sabertooth's place. She was going directly to the wolf's den.

She could heard they frustrated shouts and she hurried herself, she didn't want to see another case like Flare who was all beaten up and she was sure that who beat her was the creepy with the gold mask. Yukino didn't deserve to be hurt by her comrades.

"Excuse me?" She knocked lightly the door, and Lucy didn't expect them to answer but the…masked guy, Rufus, opened the door. "Can I…"

"Oh, it's the blonde fairy." At least he was a bit more respectful towards their rivals "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could see Yukino-san." She was really worried because of his teammate and he smiled a bit. "Just if she wants…"

Rufus wasn't a good guy but if the stellar spirit mage from Fairy Tail could do anything for Yukino, he was going to be a gentleman and let her pass. Not even Sting was going to stop her but the light Dragon Slayer was too busy arguing with Orga and their master to notice the blond beauty behind them.

"…she is weak and she dishonour our guild! She needs to be punished!" It was Sting's statement.

"You lost too! At least she lost against a stronger rival!" Orga used to get along with Yukino and he was going to defend her "Are you going to be punished too?"

"Silence, you two!" That was the last Lucy heard of their argument.

Yukino was in a blue room, curled on her bed and the Fairy could see her tears from the doorframe.

"Yukino, you have a visitor…" Rufus grabbed Lucy by her forearm, maybe Yukino wanted to be alone "From Fairy Tail…"

Immediately, Yukino cleaned her tears and face her visitor, her eyes were swollen and still a bit teary. But her face didn't show any feeling, anything at all.

"Can…can we talk?" Yukino didn't seem beat and Lucy was really gland because she was sure she couldn't stand another vision like Flare's face covered with bruises.

"What do you want? Do you want to laugh in my face?" Lucy shook her head and took a step closer, Rufus had leave and they were all alone.

"I want to know if you were alright…I was a bit worried." The white-haired girl seemed so surprised that Lucy had to hide her smile "Don't look at me like that! It seems like anyone has bother for you in your life…"

"They hadn't. Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia, for coming." Finally, Yukino smiled and made a bow. "I would prefer to lost against you. You were great yesterday in your match with Flare Corona."

"I'm glad you are alright, Yukino. You're stronger and you seem a good mage. Don't treat your spirits like tools or I will have to punish you!" She gave Yukino a wink before she left.

It wasn't like everything was solved but somehow Lucy knew that she had a new friend and that Yukino will be a great mage someday if she cared about her spirits. After all, the Magic Tournament's second day was a great day for Fairy Tail.


	2. Lucy Knew

The second omake! I know, you're going to hate me but it had to come out of my mind or I would have a writer's block soon ^^ Thanks for the reviews, the faves and the alerts ^^ You're great, guys! I love you! As always, Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sama… Otherwise, I would be a really happy person ;)

Omake II – Lucy knew

Fairy Tail was a nice place, a very nice place with a lot of dense people. Only a few ones could be considered intelligent and Lucy was as intelligent as Levy. So, when she and Cana had to fight against the Raijinshuu… she knew.

Fried was a gentleman, Bixlow was a prick but he was sweet too, they didn't went with all their power and Lucy appreciated it a lot, because Cana needed to tell Gildarts the truth.

"Cana, I'm going back for a second!" That surprised Cana for sure, since they had just won against such powerful rivals "Sometimes Aquarius uses too much water and I want to be sure they are not badly injured… Go ahead!"

Without a second thought, the key holder ran back to the cave where Bixlow and Fried were "sleeping" after Aquarius attacked them and got two towels from her bag. It was a way to apologize and to thank them for their pathetic theatre. Was Fried having a weakness toward woman? It was as stupid as Gray without his stripping habit.

When she arrived they were still in the ground. Lucy kneed between them and put the towels on their chest.

"Thanks, Cana needs this. I hope Aquarius didn't do anything excessive, I asked her for a weak attack." She kissed their cheeks and without anything more she just walked away again, she had to returns to Cana's side.

Inside the cave, two mages got up and smiled.

"Cosplay queen is a nice lass, isn't she?" Bixlow used the towel to dry himself and smiled. Sure Lucy was a unique girl.


	3. Freedom

Author note: I didn't change the others omakes, I post them like they were posted in Lucy's Harem so sorry for the incongruence around them. Here is the number three, it's for NaLu fans, because it's my first NaLu. I'm not very… good with this pairing, but I think I should try to write something from every pairing and here is my first try. I won't write NaLu again, too complicate. Enjoy!

III – Freedom

Her house had been huge, a palace in the middle of a garden that looked like a city. Lucy was a princess. A real princess. When Fairy Tail discovered that she was a heiress of a very rich man, Natsu thought that she would have been swimming in money all this time. But then… in her house… No, it wasn't like that, she was more than a rich girl. The way she moved, the way she talked, the way she ate… Yes, she was noisy and unladylike sometimes, and she didn't use proper clothes – _like the time they went to save Macao and she was freezing_ – but she had this aristocratic halo around her.

"I don't think she should be here." Although he was the first in saying it aloud, some people – _mostly Gray and Erza_ – were thinking the same. "She isn't like us. She is a princess who should be in her huge palace, not here with common people, doing jobs that endanger her life."

"She ran away, Natsu. Maybe she didn't like being a princess." Mira said and smile tenderly, not even she believed it.

"I love Lucy, I love the way she smiles and the way she is happy here, but one day she is going to wake up and leave us without a goodbye. Just like she did with her parent. What would she want with us?

When he said that, everyone was looking at him, he got up and walked to the exit but someone was there already. Lucy. She had heard everything and her eyes were fuming angrily.

"I'm not going to leave Fairy Tail, Natsu, minna. I love this guild because you're my family, you are my everything now. Neither my father nor Phantom Lord is going to make me run away from here." She wanted to slap Natsu, to slap sense in them all. "What would I want? I got what I want Natsu. I found love, friends and family and it's all thanks to you, flame-brain."

"You said that once… you want to live adventures."

"No, Natsu. I want freedom. And you give it to me." Without anything else, she grabbed his scarf and kissed him. "Fairy Tail is my freedom and you are my feared adventure."

He was her love.


	4. You're the only one

Omake IV – You are the only one. (_My only one by All Time Low_)

Author: This omake is especially dedicated to **Ai-Chwan**, who asked for it. I hope you enjoy it. See you in my next omake!

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… that was what Zeref could think about. How Natsu was going to defeat him and end with his pain – _and the world curse_ – but maybe it wasn't Natsu. Maybe he needed another person.

Natsu was strong, loyal, stubborn and he relied on his magic and strength, but maybe he wasn't the one he needed. Maybe he needed someone weak but strong, loyal, intelligent, friendly, kind… Lucy Heartfilia was the one he needed.

After knowing what had happened in her fight against Kain, why had she accepted being Cana's partner, knowing that she was beloved and she loved everyone.

"You're an angel." He said to nobody. He was alone, resting in the runes of his new house. "You are the only one who has to defeat me, you have to end with my life here."

Flare Corona, no, Raven Tail had messed up with her, with Fairy Tail, and they had been punished for that. Proof of his word was the Raven Tail's insignia hanging on the doorframe, broken and faded insignia.

"Should I wait a bit? Or can you end with my pain now?" He asked looking at the stars above him. "My only one, my angel… Lucy Heartfilia"


	5. Playing Peeping Tom with Bixlow's Dolls

Here the pairings are really obvious, and maybe unexpected but I had to do it because it's so much fun! Well, I had always wonder about Bixlow's (hottie one) dolls and power, in the end I wrote this crazy idea about how can it would be used if you are bored.

Omake V – Playing Peeping tom with Bixlow's dolls!

"I'm dead bored!" It was the sigh of everyone in Fairy Tail Guild. Well, not everyone, because strangely, today there were only males in the hall.

"Natsu, Gray, fight." Ordered Laxus, just because he was bored. "Now."

"If Erza is not here to stop them it's not funny, Laxus." Macao was reading – _as always_ – his newspaper. "And the guild may be destructed by them in their… stupidity."

"I agree. The funny side of them fighting is Erza stopping them." Nab agreed reading job requests.

"Chose a job, already, Nab!" Shouted Wakaba, just for doing something.

Why were they so bored? Well… Master was in a meeting with others masters, Erza was with him, Kinana, Lisanna and Mirajane were buying groceries in the town, Juvia were having a day off… and so on. Not even Cana was there! She was in a job for more booze.

"We can play something…" Bixlow proposed with a sly smirk – _and yes, his dolls singed along with him_ – while looking at the communication lacrima in the guild. "We can play Peeping Tom."

There wasn't anyone who didn't know what Peeping Tom was. And even someone as dense as Natsu knew what it meant.

"But how are we going to do it? If we go like that, they are going to see us coming." Gray expected something different, but he wasn't going to complain if he got a pretty picture.

"We are going to use lacrimas, easier than that." Leave it to Bixlow to come up with a strangely useful plan. "I put a soul in it and… voila!"

One of the totems doll fell quiet and the lacrima started to fly around the Soul Mage.

"Ok! Who is our first… victim." Gajeel sit with the other communication lacrima in their table. They started to name girls from their guild and even from others guild. "Be quiet! Why don't we make first a test? How far can you go with it?"

"Not too far… Magnolia city and it is." Bixlow was powerful but to control a simple doll flying to another town was really impossible.

"Let's try with Wendy, in Fairy Hills!" Happy proposed and everyone looked at him. "Charle is going to be with her…"

"Ok, let's start with Charle."

**Fairy Hill: Room 1 – Wendy & Charle after training.**

The lacrima flew all the way to the big dormitory and then flew inside Wendy's room. The little Dragon Slayer was laying in her bed, nothing interesting until Charle came out from the bathroom and the boys have to stop Happy from shouting her name.

"I thought you were going to ask the idiots to help you with your training, Wendy." They tried to look better, Charle was carrying a first aid kit. "They have more experience in Dragon Slayer Magic, after all."

"But Natsu-san and Gajeel-san can't help me with this attack. Porlyusica-san gave it to me before the Grand Magic Games and it's from Grandine, I have to do it alone." Wendy was reading a huge manual book.

"I won't say anything, but look at your hands! They are hurt and you can't heal yourself."

Ok, Wendy was hurt because she was training. Nothing interesting there.

"Maybe you guys should help her the next time. Offer yourself." Wakaba said and then looked around. "Let's watch another chick! We are on Fairy Hills… let see Laki-chan!"

**Room 2: Laki is dark.**

The room was really dark… things made of wood laying everywhere and torture items too…

But the girl wasn't there.

"We are in Fairy Hills, let's see… Juvia, for Gray." Nab said and the Ice Mage blushed looking puzzled.

"Why for me?"

**Room 3: Juvia is creepy.**

But the lacrima was already in the blunette's room.

"This is a little creepy… look, there is a doll of Gray!" Natsu pointed and the other shouted him when the door was opened and the ame onna entered the room.

She didn't do anything special. She served herself a tea – _Gray tea is the best because it has 'Gray' in its name_ – and then started to sew a few clothes. The girl was pretty good at it and they preferred to leave her doing her… creepy work.

"Erza isn't in her room, so… let's going to Levy-chan!" Jet and Droy were eager to know what would be doing their beloved Levy-chan.

**Room 4: Levy-chan is a bookworm.**

The little blunette was in her room. Nothing special, but Gajeel was scanning her little figure with appreciative eyes. Her room was like everyone thought: full of books. The shelves reached the roof of her room and there were tons of books laying around

The volume between her little hands seemed heavy but she were lifting it like a feather – _she was really stronger than she seemed to be_ – and she was talking with herself, like arguing about something of the book.

"I wonder if Lu-chan has finished her novel… I want to read it so badly" Ok, nothing about the book but about books itself. "She has a date today, so it's better if I don't go to her home today."

And finally she blushed while staring into the nothing.

"Date? That was why she told me to not go to her house! I'm goin…" Fried caught him from the scarf and sat him down.

"If you go now, she is going to know that we are spying them, idiot." Bixlow said and changed the lacrima direction so they could go to the cosplayer queen's house. "There is Evergreen… with Lisanna, Kinana and Mirajane."

**Street: Lisanna, Kinana, Mirajane and Evergreen, the perfect wives. **

"This is better than that, kina" The snake woman said, comparing two watermelons in the store.

"But, Kina-chan, Natsu is allergic to watermelon, we should take strawberries with us! And they are cheaper too.." Lisanna always caring about Natsu.

"But Laxus and the other two…" Yeah, the other two – _Fried and Bixlow rolled their eyes_ – "prefer dessert pears."

"Why don't we take everything and make milkshakes for everyone tastes" Mirajane was so sweet – _squeals from every single male from Fairy Tail_ – "Did you hear something right now?"

Silence~~

"Oh, let's go, we still need to buy meat, fish for Happy and vegetables." For a second Mira could have caught them playing around.

"Ok, that was dangerous, nee-san is scary sometimes." Elfman was really scared of her sister's anger.

"Turn to the right and we are at Lucy's house, the window is open. She always ask me to go but she is the one who leave it open." Natsu was so… there weren't words enough to describe him.

**Lucy's house: The unexpected date!**

But he was right and the window was open, the room was pretty clean and empty.

"The bathroom." Gray… "She is taking a bath for sure, and it's time for us to see it. We are prepared."

"Ok, it's a little too extreme… if she sees us we are dead! Lucy is scary too…" Happy flew to Natsu head but didn't look away.

The bathroom was empty too… or it seemed like that until Lucy emerged from the water and sighed… Wakaba, Macao, Jet and Droy fainted from blood loss and Gray looked away – _he was feeling guilty because he… well, he didn't know but a picture of Juvia crying popped in his mind_ – Laxus smiled saying something about nice ass.

It got worse when, wrapped in a towel, Lucy got some kind of lingerie… if it could be called lingerie. Fried got up and walked away stuttering something about being embarrassed for his behaviour, Elfman was too disturbed to look away.

"You can't eat that Elfman." Natsu said… too serious to be a joke.

After being wearing such revealing underwear – _silk and lace set of strapless push-up bra, boy shorts and garter belt and stocking _– she opened her wardrobe and started searching for something to wear.

"She doesn't come here wearing that, right?" Nab asked and Natsu nodded remembering her panties with a perverted smile. "I don't know what to say."

"I say 'silence'" Laxus said when Lucy looked around before got a short purple strapless dress with a black belt and black high heels. "She is going to hear us."

After doing her hair in an elegant bun with some free bangs and very little make-up, just lip gloss and mascara, she looked stunning and some of the boys – the ones that were there – wished she would get ready like that for them.

A knock in the door made her smile and she run to open the door, in the doorframe was… well, a huge bouquet of roses and then Rufus Lohr, the Sabertooth's mage.

Shock upon the Fairy Tail members, who can't believe it! Their sexy Celestial Mage was… going to date a filthy Sabertooth's member?

"Why… How… I have to stop this! He can't be her…" In the communication lacrima the two mages were sharing a heated kiss.

"Our table is waiting for us, my lady." And they exited the room like nothing had happened.

The lacrima started to freeze and then it exploded.

"The best for us is to forget this, we hadn't seen anything…"

"Anything what?" Loke popped from nowhere and looked at them with a big smile. "What were you doing with the lacrima?"

"Nothing, Loke, but weren't you after that blondie master of yours?" Gajeel asked, his cheeks a bit redden still. "Bunny- girl?"

"Oh, so she hadn't told you yet… She is going out with someone… Rufus Lohr, I think, the weird guy from Sabertooth with the odd looks, since like… right after the Magic Games…"

Ok, no more Peeping Tom for Fairy Tail, why? Because they could find disturbing things and dirty secrets but they would always be the one who lost.


	6. Sometimes beer is better than wine

Hello, my little ones… How have you being? This chapter is dedicated to **Aline-chan**! My first not M-rated Baccana (and my first Baccana *laughs*) but it's also dedicated to the fans of this pairing.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise I would be rich, famous and I would enjoy playing with the hottest guys from Fairy Tail! (and other guilds)

Enjoy!

But firstly! I'm going to write a crossover and I don't know with what pairing, it was going to be entirely Lucy-centric, but she needs a partner. The decision is within you. What do you have to do? Well, go to my profile and vote (3 options being the limit)

Omake VI – Sometimes beer is better than wine.

It was midnight, the second day was over and the third one was going to start in a few hours. What was that shadow sneaking around Fairy Tail's hotel?

"What are you doing here?" At the opened door was Cana, wearing just a long t-shirt and a pair of short, looking sleepily at the uninvited guest.

"I stole you something and I want to give it back to you." The drunken Falcon, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus stayed there with a wide smile. "You're a tough one, girl."

"So, you want to give me back my brassiere, right?"

"Not really." He shown her what he had had hided behind his back. "Ta-chan!"

It was two beers and her bra tying them together.

"The thing is… I prefer wine, you know, more elegant, different…" She started to close the door but in that instant they heard someone coming – and it sound like Gildarts – so Cana had to pull him to her room. "Don't talk!"

They were together behind the door, she was trying to listen and he was moving little by little in a very awkward silence until Gildarts' footsteps disappear and Cana moved back.

"Are you happy? We were almost caught!" Her cheeks were deep red although they hadn't been doing anything wrong. "Just for a freaking beer and give back my bra!"

"No, no, no… this is my trophy and I am going to keep it until you beat me at a drinking contest." He offered her the beer with a confident smile in his lips. "Please?"

"Just because sometimes beer is better than wine." She accepted and took a sip, without looking at Bacchus, the bastard…

She was doing it because she wanted her dignity and her bra back, not because deep inside, she enjoyed with his company. Also, he was actually better than Macao as drinking pal.


	7. Time

This is a bit tragic, and it's based on a dream I had yesterday. There is a lot of pairings and I hope they are clear, if you don't know when you end this omake… there is a list at the end!

Omake V – Time (RoWen)

Wendy knew it could happen. Time is cruel and time is unstoppable, but she had always thought that Master… no, Makarov-sama, was going to stay with them forever. Being in front of his tomb was like a crush of reality and her heart hurt so much…

She wasn't the only one, Mirajane – for example – was crying in Laxus' chest, the lighting mage was petrified but tears ran down his face. The Raijinshuu was behind him, crying too and holding hands, Bixlow had his free hand around Lucy's shoulder so, the Celestial Mage could cry with company. Evergreen was holding tight Elfman forearm.

How sad was the view… desolating.

Lisanna was standing with Natsu, her sobs were probably the loudest, walking through the guild members were Wakaba and Macao were carrying the coffin with Nab and Reedus and flying above them the three… five exceeds, holding three beautiful wreaths, Happy was holding the one from Fairy Tail since he had known Makarov the longest, Lily and Frosch were holding the one from the other guilds (Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus) and Charle and Lector were holding the one from the Magic Council.

Wendy looked around once more, there were at least two hundred of people, that she could count, and there were important people missing, like Ultear, Meredy and Jellal. But Bacchus was there, with Cana and Gildarts – the new Master of Fairy Tail – and his hair was tangled in a long plait, and he was wearing a tuxedo – like all the males around, now that she thought about it, even Bixlow was wearing a tuxedo wearing his visor -, the strongest team from Sabertooth, Miranda because of Fried, Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus, Yukino was there too… because of Lucy, her friend and Natsu-san. Hibiki, Ren and Sherry, Jenny and Eve, Ichiya. Lyon, Jura, Chelia, Yura and Toby, Milliana, Arania, Kagura – who was watching Erza closely –, Beth and Risley. There were too the Masters and the 10 Saint Wizards, the Magic Council…

Too many people… she would had enjoyed it if it wasn't such a sad occasion. Tears started falling again, and this time a warm hand clench around her… Yes, her husband was there too… Romeo was with her, he was suffering too, but he was strong – like Natsu nii-san – and was comforting his wife, Wendy Conbolt.

When the coffin was placed, the exceeds left the wreaths and then Lyon took a step, an placed two red roses from his wives, Ultear and Meredy, finally Erza place another one from Jellal and caress her round belly, a tear fell from her eyes as she muttered the last 'Good bye, father'.

Rain was pouring down, Juvia's powers were uncontrollable but the rain woman wasn't crying – the sky cried for her – but still, they could see the falling starts, the heaven was crying too… that was Loki and Aries' goodbye.

They started to leave, one by one, stopping in front of the coffin, first the other guilds and then Fairy Tail. Romeo and Wendy were the last couple.

"Time is unstoppable, Wendy. He was happy, in the end of his life we – his family – were with him. Don't forget that and smile soon."

Romeo was right, after living with Fairy Tail for 24 years – since he was born – he had some experience and he was happy to share it with the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"It's going to be difficult." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "But I will try."

"**Death is never easy, that is why we cheer for every life that it's born." **And they left the cemetery.

Romeo/Wendy

Natsu/Lisanna

Laxus/Mirajane

Bixlow/Laxus

Elfman/Evergreen

Bacchus/Cana

Jellal/Erza

Ultear/Lyon/Meredy

Gray/Juvia

Loke/Aries

Ren/Sherry

Eve/Jenny

Fried/Miranda (I don't know why I put them together… they just… mix?)


	8. Pandemonium

Author: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. There is yaoi inside (just one pairing) and I want to say it from the beginning… it's a Pandemonium *evil laughs*

Omake VIII – Pandemonium

"Are you really serious with this?" Fried and Mirajane were standing in front of the guild, since Master and Erza wasn't there, Mirajane asked her boyfriend for a favour.

"Yes, we need to do this before they hurt others people's feelings" The guild was encircled with Fried runes. "Thank you for doing this, Fried."

Inside… Well, Juvia was stalking Gray, Levy and Lucy were reading, Kinana and Lisanna were serving drinks, Evergreen, Cana, Gildarts and Bixlow were in a drinking contest, Gray and Natsu were fighting with Elfman saying manly things, and Laxus and Gajeel were sitting there without doing anything.

Until Gray stopped the fight and went to Juvia, puzzled with his own behaviour, he couldn't stop from saying.

"Juvia, I love you."

"Gray…Gray-sama! Juvia loves you too!" The rain woman jumped to Gray's chest.

"Shrimp, I love you" Gajeel was stunned, he didn't want to say something like that! No in the guild at least.

"Gajeel, I love you."

"What…?" Lucy was turned around by Bixlow hands, and she just felt his lips crashing with hers. "Bixlow, I love you."

"I know, Ojou-sama." But then, he got up and went to Laxus, kissing him too… "Oh, I'm going to kill Fried for this."

"Bixlow? Why are you kissing Laxus? He is mine!" Cana held Laxus and kissed him too. "This lighting mage is mine!"

Laxus stopped Cana and embrace Bixlow with an arm around his waist while Lucy holding his free hand, he didn't talk but his redden cheeks and a little smirk said it aloud, he was enjoying!

Lisanna and Natsu were making out in a dark corner until Elfman saw them and went to stop it but were intercepted by Evergreen.

"I hate it when you say 'manly, manly' but it turns me on too."

It was a freaking orgy! Laxus was between Bixlow and Cana, Cana was being followed by Lucy, because Laxus' was hers too… Gildarts was drinking with Kinana offering him more and more booze (just because it was her work, they were acting normal and oblivious to the crazy stuff around them), Gajeel and Levy were doing it at the infirmary, Natsu and Lisanna were making out in a corner with Elfman and Evergreen too close and Gray and Juvia were just holding each other.

"I thing that it went to far… right?" Fried said, watching his fellow mates – Bixlow and Laxus – with Cana and Lucy shouting each other.

"Hey, what is going on?" Macao entered in the show and Cana forgot about Laxus, Bixlow and Lucy. "Cana, I love you! I know I have a son but my marriage was a failure because I fell in love with you!"

"Oh, Macao! Why didn't you say it before? I love you too!"

"Nah… it's okay."

The runes disappeared but inside where new couples (and threesome) were forming, they didn't watch it.


	9. Why is Bixlow so afraid of his power?

Author: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and this omake is based on 'This Secret' by me (yay!) during the chapters 12 and 13.

Omake IX – Why is Bixlow so careful with his magic power? (Or who are his babies' souls?)

Sometimes, while they lay in their bed, Lucy asks Bixlow.

"Why are you so afraid of your power?" And Bixlow think about it, about the incident…

_Bixlow was a little boy, his short hair and his red eyes were at sight and he didn't know he was a mage, he was really a nice, cute little child. His parents were proud of seeing how he made friends so easily and played with them without any worry. _

"_Mommy, my head is hurting." Oh, he could remember that day perfectly. "And my eyes are itching."_

"_Oh, baby, but your friends are here. They want to play with you, they said that you are their best player." Sometimes her son would say something like that, headache, swollen eyes and other times, it was voices. "Do you want me to tell them to go without you?"_

"_No, mommy! I will go, but I need my lucky kiss!" She kissed Bixlow's head and the boy left the house. _

_Neither she nor the little boy knew it was going to be the last time they would see each other. _

_He was playing with his friends, three boys and two girls, they were all 6 years old and they were best friends since ever! _

"_Bixlow-kun, are you ok?" He was not okay, his eyes hurt and his head was pounding, when he looked at Kim… the girl shouted and her body fell to the ground trembling, when the others came to help her… they fell too._

"_What had you done! You monster!" People was falling around him in comatose state and he ran with their voices around him. "Bixlow, what happened? Help us!"_

_He had been walking around, avoiding people until Makarov found him, nearly dead in front of his guild and he help him with his magic, gave him a place to stay and then… when he was older and he could control his power under certain circumstances – wearing always a visor - Makarov let him entered Fairy Tail._

"I don't like talking about it. Just… Let's sleep a bit, the kids need you to rest well." Lucy pouted but let it go. Nobody must know that Bixlow killed a lot of people when he was a kid, but… well, at least he could keep safe his five friends, under the names of Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu… Kim, Jake, Phil, Cody and Zade were always with him. "Goodnight."

Author: Kim and Zade are girls, Jake Phil and Cody are boys. They died when they were six years old but their souls were always with Bixlow.


	10. When Lucy got all the keys

**Author: **Hello! Mina-san! This omake is based on my premonition about what is going to happen in this arc – I know this is not going to happens, but hey! I can dream, can't I? *Laughs*

Now… like I did with _Lucy's Harem _and _Heartbroken_, here is the pole for my first crossover, if you don't agree with it, you have until July 15th to vote for your three favourite male characters to be Lucy's couple in this new adventure! The pole is…

**1****st**** place** Sting-kun! (12 votes)

**2****nd**** place** Laxus (11 votes)

**3****rd**** place** Rogue (6 votes)

**4****th**** place** Gray (6 votes)

5th place Loke (5 votes)

6th place Bixlow ! Something completely surprising! (5 votes)

7th place Gajeel (3 votes) Seems like there are more fans of Bixlow/Lucy tan GaLu

8th place Fried (2 votes) Poor thing… Runestar is great too!

And finally, with just 1 vote… Rufus!

**Omake X – When Lucy got all the keys.**

It was quite obvious that one of them was going to die with this plan. Since Arcadios saw them both on the Magic Games, he knew it was going to be a little problem but a needed problem. And he didn't have to make a huge decision since it was quite obvious. One of them had ten keys, the other had three keys. The body of Yukino fell dead on the floor when the chains were removed from it.

"Now… you are the only one Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Are you ready to be my servant?" Arcadios offered her the keys of Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus which she took with shadows covering her face. "Good girl, it's the best option."

"Why… why did you kill her?" Her voice was trembling and her body followed this example when her captor laughed. "Why not me?"

"One of you had to die and you are the strongest. Don't worry...!" This magic power… A Dragon Slayer? No… a God Slayer? Neither it was… what? It was… "What do you think you're doing, girl? You're my servant now!"

"Your servant? I – will – never – be – your – SERVANT!" Lucy shouted, her whole presence shining in gold and silver glow, her eyes fuming with hatred. "I will KILL you, Arcadios!"

Her promise reverberated in the room, reaching the Celestial Realm where all the spirits – not only hers but the dead Celestial Mages' spirits – smiled at her guarantee. She didn't need Fairy Tail or Sabertooth or anyone to help her to accomplish her asseveration.


	11. Levy's birthday

**Hello! This omake is based on the story where Bixlow strips for Lisanna dancing for her (I want some of that piece of ass too!) **

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, but we all enjoy thinking about this kind of thing and torturing his characters ;)**

**Omake XI - Levy's birthday.**

What can you give to a bookworm? Something different from books. She was going to have tons of books because everyone was going to get her a different book. Gajeel needed to be different. Maybe he could give her a song? It would be disastrous, every time he got on the stage, he panicked, his hands became sweaty and he had to wear sunglasses and… it was awful.

The day was approaching and still he was looking through a lot of different stores until he came to jewelry and he saw it, a silver necklace with the same blue colour than Levy's hair. Looking at the price and knowing that he had the amount of money, he entered the shop with his most friendly smile – which was terrifying for everyone else – and asked for it.

His nightmare started right after he left the store with the black velvet box between his hands. Firstly something impeded him to walk and then, when he looked up, he found a red/green eyes… he was lost.

"We got him." Fried nodded to Bixlow's words. "That was pretty easy."

"Just like Laxus said." Laxus was waiting for them near the guild with a big box. "Let's go, the party is about to start and we have to get it ready."

Fairy Tail's Hall, one hour after Gajeel 'abduction'.

Everyone was gathering around the girl of the party, Levy McGarden since she was celebrating her 18th birthday it was going to be a real huge party. Cana was already drunk but she was holding her present, waiting patiently to hand it in to the Solid Script Mage, Lucy and Lisanna had brought a bit huge box – since they were a couple, they had just one gift – Natsu was talking to them, holding a little bag of a famous clothes shop, Erza, Juvia an Gray were talking alongside, each one with a present… and so on.

"It's presents' time!" The door flew open and Evergreen arrived with Laxus and the Raijinshuu, carrying the biggest red box in the guild. "We're the last!"

Every mage started handing their gifts, so in the end it was like this:

Natsu brought a green silk neckerchief with golden stitches.

Cana got two glasses decorated with silver lines and a champagne bottle.

Elfman and Mirajane cooked for her a turkey and gave her a book of poetry in Latin.

Droy cultivated a special flower that was able to sing if it was happy (Levy didn't like it too much, but she couldn't voice her opinion)

Jet thought a pair of heels would be useful for her and Levy threw them to his head.

Macao, Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Juvia and more opted for a better option… new books, rarer and more powerful books. Gray gave her a beautiful ice-made statue of herself reading a book, it was 'eternal ice' and it would shine if she was in a good mood.

"These are our presents, Levy-chan!" Lucy handed her the box. "Hope you like them."

It was a shelf. The wood was dark… almost black, with gold details drawing the constellations and there was two books in it. One of them, small… 'The Kamasutra'? Levy was shocked and then she blushed deeply and then, the other was '_The adventure of a Fairy Tale_' by Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, my god! It's… it's your book, Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her friend and squealed already in love with the story.

"I told you it would be the best present, Lu-nya." Lisanna whispered in her lover's ears and smiled warmly.

"Ok, ok… cosplayer queen, that was great but we have the best present!" Bixlow pushed with his foot the big – and heavy and moving – box. "Open it, bookworm. You will love it."

With the moving box, Levy was a bit more careful… they were the Raijinshuu, she didn't know what to expect from it so she peep inside the gift before she let out a yell, and covered it with his tiny hands and a nosebleed.

"How… When… What the hell?" Levy cleaned the blood and looked at the smiling Raijinshuu. "Why did you do this?"

"Don't worry, Levy-chan, we know you love it… I heard you in the sleepover we had last week at Fairy Hills." Such a confidence Ever had on herself. "But the idea was Laxus' and Fried and Bixlow caught him."

"What is it, Levy? Do you want me to stab it for you?" Erza proposed with a sword in her hands.

"Don't… I mean… No, thank you."

'Open it!', 'Let me see too' were some of the guild's yells and in the end Natsu burned the box wanting to see what was inside it… Ok, maybe he shouldn't have done it…

Gajeel was inside. Wearing a pair of black boxers, a ball gag in the mouth, a leather collar and he was on his knees with his wrist and ankles tied up with a red ribbon. Nothing else. Nothing more.

Nobody moved for a second… then everyone started laughing and cat-calling and more, doing Gajeel's humiliating even worse.

"I'm definitely in love with this present, thank you!" Okay… maybe it wasn't that bad. He always could kick some asses tomorrow.

"Laxus, wait a bit…" Erza called with a devious smile. "How much is it for a present like this for my birthday?"

"Don't know. How much do you think it would take to catch Jellal?"


	12. Truth telling bottle

**Hello! I really laughed writing this one… just because it's true! And you readers know it! Please, review!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, otherwise I would have tons of hot guys around me!**

**Omake XII – The truth telling bottle!**

Once upon a time… a little bottle that always told the truth. Kings, queens, knights and wizards, everyone would ask a question, and the bottle would reply.

"I'm just a bottle but I can tell you… that your queen with other man is." And everyone would know that it was the truth.

But it used to land on dishonest people, when it fell between Fairy Tail's hands…

"Gajeel, I think you suck at singing, please, stop killing our ears. But your musical skills with the guitar are pretty awesome" (Pantherlily)

The truth was pretty harsh and… too much honest.

"Lucy, I had read your novel twice by sneaking into your room." (Levy)

"Sometimes, Levy-chan can be a little too nerd and it scare me." (Droy)

"When Bixlow displays his tongue… it turns me one." (Erza)

"I like seeing how Gray search for his clothes totally naked." (Cana) "Such a pity he always finds them."

"Fried's hair freaks me out." (Laxus) "I electrify Fried because he frightens me."

"Evergreen is not manly, she is a hot woman." (Elfman)

"I like play matchmaker because I'm too shy to say that I like someone." (Mirajane and she ran away crying because of this.)

"I'm fast everywhere… even in the bed, that was why my girlfriend left me." (Jet – he was crying too now.)

"I love yaoi, yuri and hard hentai." (Laki – we always knew she was weird.) "But I prefer to sneak into Lisanna's room when she is making out with Lucy."

"I'm on a relationship with Lucy… we are sex buddies because Natsu can't choose one of us." (Lisanna)

"I'm sorry, Lis… I'm on a relationship with Gray." (Natsu)

"I like to masturbate Natsu with an ice-made cock." (Gray – Ok, that was… unnecessary)

"I love Charle, but Pantherlily is cute too." (Happy – Oh, he was blushing! And Lily too!)

"I don't like Happy because he is naked!" (Charle)

"I don't like fighting that's why I always run away, but I'm pretty powerful myself." (Wendy… such… confidence.)

"Juvia feels good when she is hit with electroshock." (Juvia… Laxus, run!)

"Shrimp… I hate books, keep them away from my bedroom." (Gajeel. Why were Levy's book in your bedroom?)

"I love my babies like real kids and I'm looking for a mother for them." (Bixlow, that was… sweet?) "And I try to seduce Lucy, but she was too busy… with her tongue down on Lisanna's throat."

"It turns me on when Elfman says that something is manly… but if he calls me 'manly' again… I'm going to use BDSM on him." (Evergreen. I knew it! She is into bondage!)

"I don't love Laxus. He is my friend and I admire him! I actually prefer to be near someone like Mirajane… she doesn't electrify me when she is angry." (Fried.)

"It turned me on when Bixlow caught Lisanna and me in the infirmary." (Lucy) "I think we can let him in the next time, Lisanna-chan."

And so it when… until the bottle fell in the ground and broke… too much information for it, it preferred to die!


	13. Lucy's gratitude

Author: This omake is a LaLu and this chapter is dedicated to all LaLu's fans *Smile* because we all love Laxus and Lucy together. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I only… have fun with them.

**Omake XIII – Lucy's gratitude.**

His wounds weren't that bad but he was going to rest at the hotel while the guild – and the Raijinshuu – was celebrating at the nearest bar. He was still thinking about what his father – shitty pops – had said before about Lumen Histoire. What was it? A figure startled him when her body – because he had noticed two big reasons to be considered a woman – collide with his'.

"Oh, Laxus!" He looked down, it was Lucy. The blonde, no more proximity with her, not more! "I was looking for you."

"What for?" He tried to be rude with her but it was impossible. He really liked her.

"I wanted to thank you for… you know… the Flare's issue but you haven't had to overdo it so much. She wasn't half that –" She was too talkative and Laxus was tired so he cut her with a rough kiss that evolved into a heated French kiss.

"I did it because I wanted." And he kissed her again. "Leave now or I'm going to take you to my bedroom and I'm not so sure if you will be able to walk straight tomorrow."

"You are too slow then." This time it was Lucy who kissed him with her arms around his neck. "I will have been there already."

Laxus pick her up bridal style and entered the hotel, preparing himself to a crazy hot night with Lucy. He had to take advantage of her willing predisposition.


	14. The princess

Author: This omake is a LaLu and this chapter is dedicated to all LaLu's fans *Smile* because we all love Laxus and Lucy together. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I only… have fun with them.

**Omake XIV – The princess.**

When Laxus heard that she was an heiress he wanted to make her his woman. It was a great deal right? Then she beat Bixlow during the Fantasia Festival and it was when he first fell in love with her. Strong and beautiful. If what Levy said was true, she was pretty intelligent too. She was the whole pack, the real deal! Laxus wasn't going to denied that the best thing of her was her large chest. Sometimes he had to restrain himself from making dirty jokes about her 'perfect body'.

He understand that as an heiress, she was good, but he didn't really take it into account after Lucy's father lost all his money because of a failed business where Lucy was the main prize. Lucy married? His blood boiled when he thinking about Lucy getting married with someone that wasn't him.

The Lighting Mage was happy with his relationship with Lucy as long as no man dared to ask her for a date. So, when she went to the Fantasia Dance Party wearing a long black dress made of pure silk with a gauze layer and a long white satin scarf falling from her neck to behind her back as a cape. The chest of her dress was covered with what he had thought were crystals until Lisanna asked her about it.

"That is pretty shining… what it is? Crystals?"

"Oh, not… it's one of my father's presents. It's diamond-covered." Oh, well… it was diamo- "What?"

"How many diamonds are there, Lu-chan?" Levy bent over the blonde's chest and try counting them.

"I don't know… I didn't count them."

"I offer myself to count them." Laxus muttered to himself and Fried looked at him with surprise.

"Why don't you ask her for a dance then?" Evergreen said with a knowing smile.

He didn't ask though, why would a princess accept a dance with him? He was just… a brute and she was a real princess… the real deal and Laxus sat in the same chair all night, blood boiling and jealousy eating him alive when Lucy danced with everyone, girls and boys… even his grandpa danced with her.

"Goodnight, Laxus." He looked at her with awe and his stupid mouth couldn't articulate a simple word. "It's the last dance but… do you want to dance with me?"

The last dance was the waltz and they danced it slowly and for the first time, Laxus felt like he could reach the princess in the highest tower guarded by the fearsome dragon.

"The song is over…" he said with a sad smiled, but his hands remained on her waist. "We should…"

"We should keep dancing." And he had the possibility to kill the guardian to gain the princess' heart.

Maybe he was a pussy, but with Lucy so close to him, he didn't care. She was his princess. Maybe someday, he would be her prince.


	15. Yukino and Lucy

**Author: **Well, I wasn't going to update so soon but… I can't wait to share this omakes with you! They are sequels of previous omakes. In this case, it's the sequel of the first one. I wish this could happen in the manga but **Hiro Mashima** wouldn't do something like this and **the manga is his** so I can't say anything *cries* BUT! I wrote this as entertainment and here you can read something different! Don't forget to review if you want to share your opinion ;)

And… again, **the poll in my profile**! You have still seven days to vote and you can choose three options. It's going to be my first crossover! The summary is at my profile (read but don't plagiarize any of the ideas! They are mine!)

**1st place – Laxus (15 votes)**

**2nd place – Sting (14 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (10 votes)**

4th place – Gray (7 votes)

5th place – Loke (5 votes)

6th place – Bixlow (5 votes)

7th place – Rufus (4 votes)

8th place – Gajeel (4 votes)

9th place – Fried (3 votes)

**Omake XV – Yukino and Lucy (Sequel of the first Omake)**

After her leaving, Lucy kept thinking about what the white-haired mage had said. It was just the two of them as Celestial Mages… in all Fiore. Her brown orbs danced around the room. She couldn't sleep… thinking about Yukino Aguria. Wait… if her guild had kicked her out… she doesn't have any place to sleep!

It was passed midnight and Erza would kick her ass if she found out that Lucy wasn't in her bed, but she had to find Yukino and help her! She was such a nice girl, searching for a good and powerful new master to her golden spirits! But the ex-Sabertooth was not going to leave Ophiuchus.

"_Just like I would haven't leave Loke behind."_ She thought and the lion spirit purred in her mind. "_Nor anyone, Ophiuchus for her is… the most important key that she has."_

Yukino was nowhere to be found, but Lucy kept looking for her until she saw her silver haired head between five big men.

"Yukino!" The men looked at her with cruel smiling faces. "Open to the Golden Bull Palace, I open thee… Taurus!"

"Muu…! I will protect your wonderful bodies!" The axe danced with his master's powerful waving movement and broke their formation, leaving a escape route to Yukino. "Lucy-san, Yukino-san!"

"Here, here, Yukino-chan!" The confused men couldn't follow their preys with the cow-like spirit fighting them. "We are saved now…"

"How… how did you find me, Lucy-san?"

"Drop the 'san', Yukino-chan. We are friends, right? I wanted to ask you… Would you like to join Fairy Tail? It's not Sabertooth, but you will make new memories, we'll protect you and you'll never be alone again! Fairy Tail is a big family and… we can be part of the same team… What do you say?"

"Join… Fairy Tail?" Her eyes started to tear and she smiled briefly. "I would love to, Lucy."

Lucy hugged her as Yukino cried in the middle of the street.

"Then, let's go! I'll introduce you everyone tomorrow, but we have to be in our room now before Erza find out that I'm not there!"

And the two last Celestial Mages ran towards a new day and a bright future together in Fairy Tail.


	16. Will you marry me?

**Author:** The second omake for this week! It's the sequel of the second one. I'm mean… tell me what you think when you read it! *wink* this one is for every Runestar's worshipper out there!

And… again, **the poll in my profile**! You have still seven days to vote and you can choose three options. It's going to be my first crossover! The summary is at my profile (read but don't plagiarize any of the ideas! They are mine!)

**1st place – Laxus (15 votes)**

**2nd place – Sting (14 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (10 votes)**

4th place – Gray (7 votes)

5th place – Loke (5 votes)

6th place – Bixlow (5 votes)

7th place – Rufus (4 votes)

8th place – Gajeel (4 votes)

9th place – Fried (3 votes)

**Omake XVI – Will you marry me?**

Sometimes Fried wondered how much Lucy knew, how much she just pretended to not know nor understand. He looked at her from the second floor, dancing here and there with the pink-haired Salamander. Their fights amused Fried as much as a good book and the way Natsu tried to seduce Lucy was almost risible! Because at the end of the day, Lucy always came to Fried Justine with her wider and flirter smile and her seductive eyes.

"It's time to go home already?" He asked her, hand in hand while they hid from their guild's mates in the infirmary.

"Yep. Your house or mine?"

"Yours. It's nearer than mine." Fried kissed her, their lips dancing in a synchronized dance. "I can wait anymore. I had been watching you from the second floor as each male of this guild try to take a peek of your panties…"

"Well, you can always protect my honour…"

"I can't be with you so freely while they don't know." Lucy was sitting on one of the bed and Fried was standing between her legs. "But they are going to know it… Follow me."

Lucy knew that Fried was up to something when hand in hand, he took her right to the middle of the guild, between surprised looks from everyone… and he kneeled in front of her too serious.

"Lucy Heartfilia… will you marry me?" And everything stopped there.


	17. I need you now

**Author:** Whoa… three in a day! You sure are lucky! This is the sequel of the forth one (I think… I can't remember the exact order *laughs*) I wrote this with a songfrom Lady Antebellum called 'Need you now', just if you want to hear it while reading.

And… again, **the poll in my profile**! You have still seven days to vote and you can choose three options. It's going to be my first crossover! The summary is at my profile (read but don't plagiarize any of the ideas! They are mine!)

**1st place – Laxus (15 votes)**

**2nd place – Sting (14 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (10 votes)**

4th place – Gray (7 votes)

5th place – Loke (5 votes)

6th place – Bixlow (5 votes)

7th place – Rufus (4 votes)

8th place – Gajeel (4 votes)

9th place – Fried (3 votes)

**Omake XVII – I need you now. (Sequel of 'You're the only one')**

When the king of Fiore discovered him…He was willing to help Zeref. He wasn't surprised by the dark mage's decision and he searched through all Fiore a way to kill Zeref. But the king didn't find the main tool in order to destroy him.

"Master Zeref, the girl… she is dead." Acnologia had destroyed Tenroujima completely. Not even Mavis could have stopped it from happening.

"She is not dead. Otherwise her spirits would have appeared again in this world." But Fairy Tail was not destroyed. "We have to wait."

Wait… it was nothing for someone like Zeref, four hundred years was enough to improve his patience. Seven years was the time it took to Fairy Tail – the stronger ones – to come back from the sacred island.

"Lucy… I need you now." The lifeless body of the King of Fiore laying by his side, his son had ran away scared of his presence. "Please, end with this pain as soon as possible."


	18. Laxus' gratitude

**Author:** And the last one for the day! LaLu rocks babies! This is the sequel of 'Lucy's gratitude'. Nothing good xD Lemon! Two more omakes and I'm done with this fic! Or you want more of my crazy ideas?

And… again, **the poll in my profile**! You have still seven days to vote and you can choose three options. It's going to be my first crossover! The summary is at my profile (read but don't plagiarize any of the ideas! They are mine!)

**1st place – Laxus (15 votes)**

**2nd place – Sting (14 votes)**

**3rd place – Rogue (10 votes)**

4th place – Gray (7 votes)

5th place – Loke (5 votes)

6th place – Bixlow (5 votes)

7th place – Rufus (4 votes)

8th place – Gajeel (4 votes)

9th place – Fried (3 votes)

**Omake XVIII – Laxus' gratitude (Sequel of 'Lucy's gratitude')**

In the morning, Lucy was welcomed by the fantastic aroma of a large breakfast and something else that was all around her…

"Good morning, blondie." By her side Laxus was smiling while watching over her. "How do you feel?"

"Sticky and sore. You?" She tried to get up but gave up in order to staying covered with the blankets.

"I'm feeling really good right now, don't worry, the stickiness will go away after the bath."

"What time it is? We need to be at the arena at twelve…" Laxus shut her up with a kiss.

"It's still seven in the morning, don't worry too much. Why don't you have something to breakfast?" The tray looked absolutely tempting and Lucy didn't hesitate in serving herself a cup of coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat something too?" Her words woke him up from his piercing and ravenous gazing. "Hm… I think you want to eat something and it's not food."

As answer, Laxus threw away the tray of food – _nooo, my breakfast! – _And trapped Lucy under his powerful body.

"You're right, little girl… I'm going to devour you." He bit playfully her neck and shoulder. "And then we can have another session in the bath…"

"You big pervert." She was still a bit sore from the previous night when he had penetrated her at once without a proper preparation, but he had stopped when she cried and tried to push him away.

"Your body it's at fault." His bites became tender kisses from her shoulder to her neck, throat and finally lips. "I was your first."

"Well, I was a virgin." Lucy blushed and looked away.

"You didn't seem one and you know what you do." Laxus placed himself between her legs, brushing their crotch together. "I thought you had slept already with Natsu or Gray… or Loke."

"They are my friends!" Lucy laughed and her blush disappeared. "I wouldn't sleep with them."

Forgetting the hunger, Lucy let her sex lessons took over her fear and she rolled over Laxus, sitting on his lap. Laxus was surprised by her inexpert but adventurous advance. She was shy but after the first round where it was all pain and attempts of adaptation to the intrusion in her body – he wasn't precisely short! He was as big _there_ as his freaking muscular arms – she had participated and been open-minded to the whole load of new things, so the second and the third round had been amazing! They both had ended exhausted and satisfied.

At seven in the morning, with a blonde beauty sitting on your hips, all tiredness was unacceptable and he showed it when his member reacted with her caresses by hardening and preparing itself to any action.

"It was supposed to be the girl the responsive one." She teased and Laxus laughed at it.

"You are the sensitive one." And the lighting mage was going to show it to her. With a smooth movement he sliced in her velvet-like entrance and moan with her warmness. "How can you be so perfect everywhere?"

Lucy didn't want t think about it so she started moving her hips helping herself with her toes and her hands upon his chest, Laxus' hands helped too, resting on her hips, lifting her until they reached a pleasuring rhythm for the both of them. When his eyes were able to distract them with something else apart of her breasts, his hands travelled to her dancing boobs and pinched her nipples.

"You never answer my question."

"I was avoiding it." Laxus rolled again – great thing the bed was queen size – and thrust in her again. "Don't be so rude, Laxus!"

"Answer me then." He didn't want to be rude or mean… "Answer me and I will be as caring as you want."

"I had to be perfect for my future husband. I had to learn a lot of things during my childhood." She didn't like to think about everything she had to learn since she was eight years old.

"You are perfect for me, so…"

"So nothing, keep moving!" Her blush indicated more than 'nothing' and Laxus started moving with a self-satisfied smile. "Ah~, there… there!"

A few minutes more of deep and strong movements and Lucy came with a loud yell, her contractions drive him crazy and he ended coming in her with a low growl.

"Don't dare to say we're nothing. Now you are mine, Lucy." And he kissed her right when someone knocked the door. "We are busy! Fuck off **now**!"

"But… Laxus… who are with you?" Erza's voice was dangerously trembling. "Lucy didn't go to our room! And you are with a girl?"

"Lucy is here, now leave, Titania or you are going to hear how Lucy and I have fun in the bath!"

Outside Erza, Gray blushed deeply and Mirajane smiled happily.

"Let's go, Gray, Erza… we have to prepare a wedding!"


	19. A man's resolution

**I had read the latest chapter, and this is my reaction. It contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's 291 chapter. But… it's a LaLu and you can read it after reading the new chapter where it had been… I will shut up now. Read and enjoy!**

**Omake XIX – A man's resolution (and it's not Elfman)**

"Lucy!" Fairy Tail's shouts didn't hide Sabertooth's laughs, even Minerva was laughing.

The doctors were working on Lucy's lifeless body, trying to revive her and bandaging all her wounds. Natsu jumped to the arena, the whole stadium was silent – at least the public because Sabertooth kept laughing and nobody cheered for them. – Mirajane and Juvia ran to Lucy's side and Wendy followed them. There wasn't any rule against what Minerva had done, so they weren't going to be punished for her acts.

A tap on Minerva's shoulder stop her laugh and when she turned a punch right to her nose made her fell. The stadium gasped when the Sabertooth's mage fell with her broken nose bleeding.

"Usually I don't hit women." The man standing in front of her said. "But you're a total bitch, excuse me."

And he kicked her ribs.

"Seems like you like torturing people who can't defend themselves, do you like being tortured?" He stepped on her head. "Don't you have any trick now? Try them on me!"

"Laxus, stop!" Erza grabbed his forearm before he could do anything more. "They are not worthy, Sabertooth is the best guild in Fiore right now… because we weren't here, but they are still **shit**, you don't have to low yourself to **their totally laughable level**. **Morally, intellectually, magically**… They are the **lowest shit** and they had proved it with this game."

Usually, Erza wouldn't be that… harsh, but Sabertooth had angered her and they were going to pay.

"Erza-san is right, Laxus-sama!" One of the spectators shouted and soon more and more people cheered for Fairy Tail booing Sabertooth.

"Do you see?" Mirajane held his other hand. "Even their Dragon Slayers are worse than ours beloved Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy."

Sweetly said, Mira and Erza had won a lot of new fans for Fairy Tail.

"You're right. I didn't know what got into me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. **We are going to kill them after this Tournament.** Let's go, Lucy needs us." Erza said with her most dangerous voice tone.

"Yup." And Mirajane corroborated it with her most demonic aura – and she was smiling so it was even more terrifying. "Let's kill them after this."


	20. My own path

**Tomorrow is the last day to vote in the poll at my profile. Right now Sting is winning for a vote! After yesterday's chapter I'm not sure if I can maintain him alive through the fanfic or if he isn't going to suffer a mysterious accident that might kill him.**

**Well, Laxus is second and Rogue third. And this chapter is dedicated to all Rogue's fans and Sting/Minerva/Sabertooth's haters!**

**Omake XX – My own path.**

Rogue's nights were completely different since Yukino was kicked off Sabertooth, after Chariot. He kept thinking of leaving Sabertooth. He felt betrayed by himself while he stood in front of his master's door ready to knock and leave his guild behind.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" His exceed was his only companion. The shadow dragon slayer didn't want to be near of any of his team mates.

"Fro, I might disappear as Yukino-san did." Fro gasped at his revelation and hugged his ankle. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes! Fro will follow Rogue everywhere! What about Sting-kun and Lector? Are they leaving as well?"

"No, they belong here. We don't." Rogue opened the door and ordered his exceed to stay. "Master Jiemma?"

It was easier than he had thought. Master only threw at him food and punched him twice... It was ok, Rogue didn't care about a black eye.

"Let's go, Frosch, we're leaving."

No, it wasn't so easy. In his room, Sting was waiting for him with an angry face. Lector was by his side and he looked scared.

"Is it true then? You're running away?" His high-pitched voice sounded scared too.

"It's not running away." Usually, Rogue would ignore him and he wouldn't give any explanation, but Sting was his partner, the other member of the duo and he deserved some justification. "I'm tired of Sabertooth. I'm going to ask Master Makarov if I can get into Fairy Tail. Maybe you should come too."

"I won't betray Sabertooth! This is the guild that took us in when we were lost! Or have you forgotten how we were seven years ago?"

"I haven't forgotten, Sting." Hearing his name caused the White Dragon Slayer to step back. "But I haven't forgotten my dream. I want to fight with Gajeel-san, not against Gajeel-san. I want to be in a real guild."

"Why now? Stay at least until these Games are over!"

"I won't. I hate Sabertooth after all we have done I can't be here and not feel like I'm a puppet in Jiemma-san's hands." That was enough explanation. "Now, Fro and I are leaving."

Yukino had been expelled when she had lost one fight.

Minerva had tortured the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. Why? There were two mages of Fairy Tail in the Water Sphere… why had she chosen to torture Miss Heartfilia? Because she used the same magic as Yukino and Yukino had been Minerva's replacement.

"What are you doing here!" Rogue blinked and looked around. Whoa… he had walked pretty fast if he was already in Fairy Tail's hotel.

"I'm here to ask for Lucy Heartfilia's condition and to talk with Makarov Dreyar." He tried to be as cold as possible, what was complicated if you took into account that the drunken girl that had blasted the MPF was stabbing you with her beautiful eyes.

"Lucy is still unconscious because of your friend. Now leave!"

"They are not my friends." Not that they had ever been his friends. "Fro and I want to join Fairy Tail."

A gasp sound around him, and when he turned around the water woman was with another bluenette girl.

"Cana, I think it's better if you call Master. Come with me, Rogue-san." He followed the little woman – he could smell that she was a full-grown up woman – to their master's room. "Master, there is someone that wants to see you."

"If it's the Magic… Oh, you. What do you want?" The harshest tone of Makarov was nicer than Jiemma's sweetest one.

"I want to join Fairy Tail." Again the shocked face! "I and Frosch. We're sorry for the behaviour of Minerva-san."

"You don't have to apologize for her. She is going to pay later for torturing one of my children. But why would you want to join Fairy Tail?"

There were a lot of reasons, but there was just one answer.

"Because I want to know how a real mages guild is like, with nakamas and friends." He was not soulless, heartless or things like that, he hadn't been allowed to show weakness. He bent his head down. "I beg you to let us join Fairy Tail."

"You don't have to beg, young boy." Makarov smiled at him. "We welcome any lost mage, Levy is going to took you with Mirajane, she'll take care of everything and we'll have a party tonight to welcome you and Frosch!"

And that is how Rogue was soon welcome by everyone in Fairy Tail, even Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu greeted him politely – because there was still the killing-your-dragon-father issue to be solved – and the party was even bigger than he had imagine when an old lady told them that Lucy would recover. Rogue smiled and a few women – the ones that were able to see him – blushed and squealed around him like crazy women.

So… that warm feeling in his chest was what being in a real guild was like.

"Rogue!" Frosch called with a smile and a fish between his paws. "Fro likes Fairy Tail better than Sabertooth!"

Yes, Rogue like it too.


	21. Birthday

Hello, minna-san! Today is a big day! It's **the premiere of** **my first StiCy** ever! I'm not going to update it yet but you can go and read the first chapter here  angelneko10. blogspot. com. es/

Quit the spaces and you are going to go to my blog where there is the first chapter of '_**Uncertain Future**_'!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Omake XXI – Birthday**

Lucy's birthdays weren't the best thing in her life. Nor did they was the worst. She had awful memories of them but she had good memories, mostly because of her servants. After her mother's death, Jude wasn't the best father and for him the birthdays weren't as specials as money and businesses. After her twelfth birthday, Lucy started to care less and less about them. '_It's just another day_'.

So, her 19th birthday wasn't really special and Lucy acted normal. She woke up, took a shower, got dressed and walked to the guild where everyone was waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" They shouted together, threw confetti over her and then Mira came with a vanilla cake with nineteen candles on it.

"Whoa… Thank you, minna, but this isn't needed." Lucy said. She wasn't smiling like normal, it was a fake smile. "I'm sure Erza is going to enjoy that cake."

"Lu-chan, it's your birthday! We've got presents for you!" Levy offered a gift. "This is your special day!"

"Not really, my birthday is just another day." Lucy didn't take it and soon she was pushed to a stool and the table in front of her was covered with presents. "Seriously, this is not needed."

"We want to do it, Lucy, I order you to let us!" Nobody could say 'no' to Erza and it was worse if she was ordering you.

"As you wish, Erza, but I don't like this." She was upset, more and more upset and Lucy was scary when she got upset.

"Is it that bad?" Natsu asked with a long package under his arm.

"It's not bad, it's unneeded. I hadn't celebrated my birthday since I was 12, Natsu. I don't need presents or parties to remember that I had aged one year every year."

"Think about it. You get presents, a party and we do it like a family would!" Gray placed his present in front of her. "Maybe you will have to get used to it, Lucy."

"You won't let me decide about this, will you?" Everyone shook their heads and Lucy had to recognize something, maybe celebrate your birthday with Fairy Tail was a good way to start liking your birthdays again. "Ok, I surrender."

And the party started.


	22. Another day

**Author: **I'm going to update the last chapters of this omakes' series now! Four chapters and then I'm going to start another story *smile cruelly* where Lucy is going to suffer!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't gain anything with this.

**Omake XXII – Another day.**

Lucy woke up and she felt a wave of hate. Then the sadness and the sorrow came. Lucy didn't want to get up and face the reality. It was July, 7th. But she wasn't the only one suffering on this day. Fifteen years ago, Grandine, Metalicana and Igneel had disappeared. Her Dragon Slayer friends must be suffering too… She couldn't be selfish and kept mourning over her dead mother when they had been suffering as long as her. So… she wiped her tears and smile warmly at her reflect. She had to be strong, at least for a few hours until her train were about to leave to Acalypha to see her mother. She thought Natsu would be looking for mission to search for Igneel, Wendy would be reading Grandine's techniques while Gajeel would be munching iron and ignoring everyone.

But she was disappointed when she went into the guild and everything was dark and sad and… the three Dragon Slayers were sitting at the same table, no looking at anyone, they were silent and the air around them was filled with anger and sadness. Lucy walked to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning a clean glass.

"Good morning, Mira-san. How are you?" Lucy's smile faded when the white-haired bartender shot her a teary look. "What's wrong?"

"It's the day." Lucy didn't understand it at first but when Mira's eyes travelled from her to the centre of the guild's darkness, if fit perfectly. "July, 7th."

"Yes, I know. Why are they so… sad?" It wasn't the right word but Lucy used it anyways.

"Lucy, don't you remember? It's July, 7th. Today is the day when dragons disappeared." Now Mirajane was looking with disapproval at the blonde mage.

"Ok, they disappeared fifteen years ago, I know. But I don't understand why they are so sad." Wrong choice of words. The guild was totally shocked at her statement, even Natsu was looking at her like she had said something horrible. "What? It's true."

"Lu-chan, I think you should be more careful with you words. You're not being polite." Levy tried to make her think about her behaviour and the shorter woman touched the Celestial Mage's arm to calm her.

"What? No! I'm being really polite." But seeing how everyone was judging her with their eyes, she wasn't a criminal. "You are here, darkening our guild with you sadness and your mourning. You are acting like cowards when you should be out there looking for them. But you're not doing anything."

Natsu's eyes were filled with angry fire and Gajeel grabbed her by the neck of her shirt.

"And what would you understand about this, bunny-girl? You had everything and you ran away from it." Gajeel wasn't a softie but now his words were poisonous. "You can't understand what today means to us."

"No, it's you the one to blame! How can you be so brave and now you're here crying like a pussy?" Lucy wasn't thinking straight, that for sure. "Are you serious? I'm disappointed."

"No, Gajeel-san!" Wendy stopped his punch just when it was about to hit Lucy. "Lucy-san, you don't need to be that hard with your words."

Lucy laughed bitterly and a tear rolled on her cheek. She couldn't understand it.

"I thought better of you." She wiped it and breathed slowly in order to calm her own pain. "Stop crying and fight! Go to look for your parents! They are waiting for you somewhere! At least your parents are alive…"

Natsu understood everything. Lucy wasn't being rude because she was mean. But he couldn't say anything because Lucy had left already. It was today. The dreadful day. July, 7th wasn't just the day when dragons disappeared and they weren't the only ones suffering.

"She is right at something. Natsu, you should take a mission and search clues. You would have been doing it before the time skip." Gray said from the bar. "Juvia, can you go with Lucy, she is suffering too."

"Why would be bunny-girl suffering today?"

"Her mother died 7 July X777." Erza was looking for a job for Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. "Today is a bad day for her too."

"I'm going with Lucy too. I can't look for Igneel when Lucy is suffering alone. That is not Fairy Tail's spirit."

Natsu ran out of the guild following his partner's scent and soon Happy followed him. Gray and Erza too… they were a team and they would be with their mates always. But when they got to Acalypha, they stopped. Lucy wasn't alone. And she wasn't with Juvia either.

"Rogue, thank you for being here, you too, Fro." The Shadow Dragon Slayer and his exceed were with Lucy.

"No, thank you for inviting us." Fro jumped to Lucy's arm and hugged her. "We should go."

Her friends were shocked, Lucy didn't see her but her companion did see them and nodded to them.

"I think Lucy is well-accompanied." Erza smiled. Since the games, Rogue had been acting differently and Erza approved him as Lucy's protector. "Let's go. We have a mission to do."

Team Natsu left the train station. At the end of the day, Lucy was again at Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were too there.

"I'm going home." Lucy said getting up.

"Wait, Lucy, I'll walk you home." Natsu walked with her. "I'm sorry. I forgot today wasn't a good day for you either."

"Don't worry, Natsu. You can't forget that your father is still out there waiting for you to find him. My mother is no longer with us, with me." Natsu hugged her. "And you won't be mourning with me every year, right?"

"No, but I should be more considerate. But you have a good friend now, right? That Rogue…"

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy blushed and smiled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "He is a good friend, indeed. And he went with me to meet my mother."

They talked and Natsu ended up sleeping on her bed. At the end of the day, 7th July was just another day.


	23. New eyes

**Author: **This wasn't planned but then I had this dream where I was blind (weird) and I couldn't read anymore… Pretty amazing how I use my dreams to write new stupid things *laughs*

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima

**Omake XXIII – New eyes.**

It had been a simple mission. Find an album and take it to its owner. Levy found it on a high shelf but she didn't call Jet or Droy to get it. The bottle fell on her face and the doctor was clear. Blindness. Loss of sight. And what did Levy? She smiled. Jet and Droy were feeling guilty and they blamed themselves.

"Levy-chan, how are you today?" Levy was sitting on a stool, taking an exotic dish when Lucy approached her slowly.

"I'm fine, Lu-chan. How are you?" Levy didn't turn to her blonde friend, she couldn't see her again. "Have you ever tried this? It's delicious!"

"Yes, I have. My father took me once to a meeting and they prepared this." The fish with vegetables, potatoes and sauces was delicious. "I found a book and I was wondering if… you would like me to read it to you…"

Levy smiled at her, her whole face was glowing.

"Thank you, Lu-chan! That would be wonderful!"

Lucy started to read slowly, her eyes were watering but her voice was steady and clear. Nobody was hearing or seeing them, her words calmed Levy and soon the book was over. Just on time.

"Levy, I have another surprise for you. But we have to walk." Lucy took Levy to a hospital, Levy knew it because of the odour of cleanness and Lucy kissed her. On the lips. "Levy, I like you more than anything. This woman is going to take care of you while I'm gone but we'll talk later, ok?"

"Lu-chan?" Levy wanted to answer her declaration but Lucy didn't respond her. "Lu-chan!"

"This way, Miss McGarden." Levy kept calling for her beloved friend? She liked Lucy too. "Doctor the patient is prepared…"

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep. When Levy opened her eyes again, there wasn't darkness. She could see everything again and the first thing she saw was Gajeel by her side. He was talking with Wendy who was healing the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel?"

"Shrimp. How are you? Bunny-girl is still sleeping." Lucy? Where was she? "Hey, hey, hey… you have to stay there."

He was wearing an iron made eye-patch and Wendy went to Levy to help her with her blurry eyes.

"Where is Lucy?"

"She talked with you, right?" Gajeel took a mirror and put it in front of Levy. "She is not the only one who loves you, shrimp… no, _Levy_."

It was the first time that Gajeel said her name and her heart started racing. Then she saw her eyes… her new eyes.

"What… is this?" Her right eye was red, blood-red and the left one was chocolate brown. Now she understood everything. "Gajeel…"

"It's just an eye… Don't cry!" But Levy kept crying and Gajeel patted her softly with a smile. "Shrimp, you need your sight to read all those book, I don't read and Lucy had the idea, we love you and we don't mind giving you our sight."

"Is that Gajeel?" Lucy walked into the room, she was wearing an eye-patch too, hers was black with silver little points. "The big softie is here. How are you, Levy? Is your vision clear?"

"You didn't have to do it, Lu-chan, Gajeel… I was fine!"

"You weren't fine. No reading? You are our bookworm and you have a lot of books to read, lots of place to go, lots of missions to do."

Levy noted that Wendy had left and they were the only people in the room, she blushed and looked down.

"Lu-chan… you… you kissed me." Lucy's cheeks reddened too and Gajeel growled, bending over to kiss the bluenette too. "Gajeel?"

"Listen, shrimp. I love you. Bunny-girl loves you. But you are dense for these things so… We had to take dramatic measures. Stop asking question and say… who do you prefer?"

"I… I can't choose! I like both of you!" Levy gulped and sighed. "I'm not dense. I know Jet and Droy like me, and they are my friends but you… Gajeel, you helped me with the S-class exam and Lucy, you make me really happy, you are my best friend! How can't I love you? And now you just give me new eyes… How can I choose?"

Gajeel and Lucy laughed and then Lucy talked.

"I told you she wouldn't choose." Lucy sat by her side and sighed. "Gajeel and I are on a relationship. But yes because he is good-looking and I'm hot too… we love you and… well, you can't choose so you can be with both of us, can't you?"

Maybe it was because of her new eyes, but she could see things differently and smiled, hugging Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" The blonde mage didn't hesitate to steal one more kiss. "I love you, and you too, Gajeel."

Her new eyes were given by her beloved loves and embraced by Gajeel, embracing Lucy and trying to sleep the three of them in a little hospital bed at the same time, she knew it was going to be really hard but she could face everything now.


	24. Salvation

**Author: **This is the first part of the final. This series is going to end with the next chapter and I want to thank you for your support, your reviews and your alerts, favourites! I'm really grateful.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Omake XXIV – Salvation.**

Tenroujima. The Sacred Island. The place where the first master of Fairy Tail rest. The place where I saved my friends.

Acnologia wasn't taking us seriously and he was making fun of us, but we were fighting seriously! With all our efforts! Our strength and our bonds! My spirits where tired, I was tired and each movement was a torment for me and my sore muscles. And I'm sure I'm not the only one, it just took a peek around me to notice how tired my friends, my nakamas, my family is tired too.

"Everyone, come here!" Makarov ordered, a circle had formed but something is missing. "Lucy! Where are you going?"

"I need to climb that! I have an idea to buy us more time!" Acnologia was preparing his last attack and the blonde mage was climbing a tree.

Happy and Charle went to help her and Lucy started to recall all her magic, a single point of magic and a ray of light from the floor to the sky, lighting and then… Everything stopped. Laxus sighed, so weak that blonde girl, so weak it was disappointed. But it hadn't been for nothing… soon it was noticeable how her call had worked and the water around them flowed to the sky where stars started to fall.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my old friend." A husky voice started the mages, who didn't understand what they were seeing at first.

"Celestial Spirit King." Lucy bowed at the gigantic Celestial Spirit in front of her, wearing armour with long whiskers and red eyes. "I'm glad you answered my call."

"I'm still in debt with you for saving my old friend Leo. And now, you have found the last dragon, Acnologia. He should not be here anymore."

Acnologia was stopped, frozen, mid-air with his jaws opened and shining blue. Lucy got down slowly and Natsu was the first one to come to her side.

"Who is this spirit, Lucy?"

"He is the Celestial Spirit King, the ruler of the spirits." Makarov answered, Lucy was sweating and gasping out. "Why he is here is more important."

"Lucy called me, a treat indeed. I will take Acnologia with me and you'll be safe. What are you willing to give me, Lucy?"

"I'm willing… to give you e-everything." Her vision was blurry and her ears were buzzing.

"The price for calling me is high, I won't take your life but I want your mortality." At first it was nothing, mortality? What could you do with it?

"Take it, my mortality is yours now." Lucy didn't think it twice nor did she let her friends say otherwise.

"No, Lucy!" Someone said but he or she couldn't do anything else because an intense light blinded them.

When they woke up, they were on the ship, in the middle of the ocean. Everyone was safe and sound.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up, Lucy!" Erza was shaking her teammate who hadn't waked up yet and Makarov went to her. "Lucy!"

"What? What?" She whined when they woke up her so rudely. "What?"

She was hugged and kissed by her nakamas, even Fried hugged her.

"Don't do that again." Lucy wanted to correct Gray, she wouldn't do that again, she couldn't give her mortality again.

"I won't."

Now, she had saved her friends and the price was a very long live. Now, she was totally immortal and it was the Salvation's price.


	25. Last Goodbye

**Author: **This is the last chapter of my omakes! I'm crying because it's too sad! *cries* I had fun and I had suffered with this fanfic but I hope you have enjoyed them. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Omake XXV – Last Goodbye.**

Her life had been good. After the Tenroujima incident, she kept having fun with her friends, her guild and her family. Nobody mentioned how she lost her mortality in order to save their lives. Nobody asked what she had done or how she had changed. Lucy was the same old nice girl and they were ok with it.

But soon, the goodbyes arrived and one by one, they left her behind. Makarov, Macao, Gildarts – his stupid missions – and Wakaba, they all in the same year. Erza was the next master and when, suddenly, the red-haired warrior disappeared for two years, Mirajane accepted the job.

However, they kept dying around her, a pile of corpses under her feet. Laxus, Gajeel, Gray – his heart froze and he died early – Fried, Elfman… Fifty years and Lucy was still a young woman.

She took care of everything when the last mage left her, when Wendy died, Lucy was the one who cried for her, the last Fairy Tail mage. Their sons, their grandchildren, left the magic behind and started new business but Lucy was still there. Protecting them with her spirits.

Even after two hundred years, when bloodlines disappeared and only the strongest reminded with her. Even after ten centuries, she stayed in Magnolia, watching it change around her. No guilds. Mages were freelance and they didn't answer to anyone. No mages. There wasn't anything that the soldiers of the Council couldn't do. Magic didn't die. No, Lucy was the last of her kind.

Year 2000. Lucy was now a teacher. In a public high school. Still watching over her friends' descendants – or watching over the bloodlines that still existed – and she had buried them without changes. She cried, she prayed and she watched over the next generation.

"Today is the last day." Loke startled her when she was thinking about her past. "Oh, there are they."

They were the last ones. They were copies of her friends. Natsu Dragneel was incarnated on his great-great-great-great-grandchild Alesha Dragneel. Pink haired with toothy smile and big onyx eyes. Gray Fullbuster and his children Akito and Kia were twins. Kia was smaller and with her long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes, she was the enemy of Alesha for Akito's – dark blue eyes and black hair – attention. The one calming them was the descendant of Erza Scarlet. Ray Fernandez was red-haired with brown eyes. He was handsome and protective like Erza, strong and loyal. They all were loyal.

"Yes, they are the last leaving." Leaving me behind. They were going to go to college all around Fiore. Magnolia was too small for them. "I'm proud of them."

"Let's go. You have been here for too long already." Loke took her hand and opened his gate to the celestial realm. But something stopped Lucy. "What…?"

She was looking over her shoulder.

"Stop taking Akito-nii-san from me, you idiot flame-brain!" Lucy heart stopped for a second before start racing.

"He is my boyfriend! Take this, Fire Dragon Punch!" Her eyes watered and tears rolled, falling like diamonds to the ground. "Let's go, Akito-kun!"

"You two, ladies shouldn't fight!" Ray grabbed them and held them tight. "Or do I have to punish you?"

"No, sir!" Behind them, for a brief second, Lucy saw them. The old Fairy Tail was watching her with ghostly manifestation. "We're the best friends ever!"

"Minna…" She sobbed and Loke hugged her from behind. She had to do it. She had to say the last goodbye. "I took care of them, now it's my turn to rest. Farewell."


End file.
